pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Glenn Colquhoun
Dr. Glenn Colquhoun (born 1964) is a New Zealand poet and general practitioner. Life Colquhoun was born in Papakura, Auckland. He practices medicine on the Kapiti Coast. He lives in Waikawa Beach with his young daughter Olive. Colquhoun's debut collection of poems, The Art of Walking Upright, was published in 1999. Playing God, Colquhuoun’s 3rd book, was published in 2002 to critical acclaim and popular support. It has sold over 10,000 copies in New Zealand, and in 2007 was published in the UK. Colquhoun was the convenor of the 2004 New Zealand Post Book Awards for Children and Young Adults. Writing The Art of Walking Upright has been called a love letter to the people of Te Tii, the Northland town where Colquhoun was living at the time. An Explanation of Poetry to My Father was published and written in 2001. Written in the middle of his work on Playing God, the book was a distraction for Colquhoun from that work. The poems are an explanation of why the son of a builder would go and write poetry. How We Fell (2006) is a collection of love poems written to Colquhoun’s ex-wife. It is the candid story of a 10-year relationship. North South (2009; illustrated by Nigel Brown), is a sequence of poems entwining aspects of Irish and Maori mythology. Recognition The Art of Walking Upright, won the Montana New Zealand Book Awards Jessie Mackay Award for Best First Book of Poetry.http://www.bookcouncil.org.nz/writers/colquhoun.html Playing God received the Montana Award for Poetry and the Montana Readers' Choice Award at the 2003 Montana New Zealand Book Awards. Colquhoun was the 1st poet to be awarded the Readers' Choice Award in a readers vote. In October 2006, Playing God went platinum with Booksellers New Zealand, making its way onto their Premier New Zealand Bestsellers list. It is the only poetry collection in New Zealand to make it to Platinum, meaning more than 5,000 copies of the book have been sold. In 2004 he received the country’s largest literary award, the Prize in Modern Letters, worth $60,000.http://www.victoria.ac.nz/modernletters/about/history/prizes In 2010 he was awarded a Fulbright scholarship to research medical storytelling programs.http://www.fulbright.org.nz/grantees-alumni/alumni/nzscholar/ Publications Poetry *''The Art of Walking Upright''. Wellington: Steele Roberts, 1999. *''An Explanation of Poetry to My Father'' (illustrated by Nikki Slade Robinson). Wellington: Steele Roberts, 2001. *''Playing God''. Wellington: Steele Roberts, 2002 **published in UK as Playing God: Poems about medicine. London: Hammersmith, 2007. *''How We Fell: A love story''. Wellington: Steele Roberts,2006. *''North South'' (illustrated by Nigel Brown). Wellington: Steele Roberts, 2009. Non-fiction *''Jumping Ship''. Wellington: Four Winds Press, 2004. **revised and expanded as Jumping Ship, and other essays. Wellington: Steele Roberts, 2012. Juvenile *''Uncle Glenn and Me Too'' (illustrated by Kevin Wildman). Wellington: Steele Roberts, 1999. *''Mr Short, Mr Thin, Mr Bald and Mr Dog'' (poetry; illustrated by Nikki Slade Robinson). Wellington: Steele Roberts, 2005. *''Amazing Tales of Aotearoa'' (illustrated by Ali Teo). North Shore, NZ: Raupo, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Glenn Colquhoun, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 22, 2014. See also *List of New Zealand poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"On the Death of my Grandmother" *"An Explanation of Poetry to My Father" *Already Backwards: Poems by Glenn Colquhoun at Beyond the Pale (8 poems) ;Books * Glenn's books at Steele Roberts Aotearoa *Glenn Colquhoun at YouTube ;Books *Glenn Colquhoun at Amazon.com ;About *Colquhoun, Glenn at the New Zealand Book Council *Interview with Glenn Colquhoun & Roger Steele at Steele Roberts Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:New Zealand medical doctors Category:New Zealand poets Category:University of Auckland alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets